Wish to Sleep Forever
by Molize
Summary: AU. They were made to destroy the world, made to destroy each other, made to hate, made to kill. And all he had had in mind for two years was a code name: Sniper Wolf.


**Author:** Molize.

**Story: **Wish to Sleep Forever.

**Summary:** AU. They were made to destroy the world, made to destroy each other, made to hate, made to kill. And all he had had in mind for two years was a code name: Sniper Wolf.

**A/N:** This is a storyline that had completely possessed my mind. It's very different from anything that I've been writing and I hope that it's also something completely different from you've read before. It's a Chuck and Blair story, this is important to clarify because as you'll read if you didn't know that, maybe you could be a bit confused. It's totally, completely and absolutely AU. As I said, maybe it's a bit confusing but it is the atmosphere that I've wanted to create for this multichaptered story.

This story is inspired by a scene I watched a few days ago in Youtube (non Gossip Girl related). If you want to feel the atmosphere that I wanted to create while writing this story, please listen to this song: Dandy Warhols – Sleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He could feel her. He could feel her as every time she had been in less a mile away. He knew she was near, farther near that a few meters, farther near than she had been in ages.

Charlie Trout walked towards her. Charlie Trout walked towards his prey.

In another time, in another life, if he had been what once he had been supposed to be, Chuck would describe the place as bucolic. But he wasn't Chuck. He hadn't been since he was eight years old.

It was an autumn heaven.

Charlie didn't know where in the world they were. It could be Argentina, Poland, Canada, Russia,… he had no idea. He had no idea what day it was, less the month or even the year. He had lost sense of time long ago.

He didn't know where in the time they were so it was difficult to make himself an idea of the season of the year or the hemisphere on the Earth where they were located. The place where they were to end finally their story.

It was a shame that after all they had happened he wouldn't be able to remember where all of this took place, because he would always remember this. He would always remember her.

It was an autumn heaven. There were trees everywhere. They stood impetuous in every angle of his sight. Magnificent centenary trees whose trunks and branches twisted around themselves towards the sun of the late afternoon. All of them decorated with dense masses of thousand shades of red, brown and yellow. Those same colors covered the ground making it appear as a carpet of gold, bronze and copper.

The cracks of leaves beneath his feet made his steps known and resound in the space surrounding him. Charlie realized that he almost had forgotten how it was the sound of them. The sound of his own steps. His sound.

Charlie realized why this was so new to him: because for once in a long time he wanted to make his presence known. He wanted _her_ to know that he was coming.

Charlie approached her refuge, his rifle now forgotten in the ground where he had been protected from her bullets.

As he walked towards her, Charlie felt as a falling leaf grazed his features in its way down to the earth. He caught it and tried to squeeze it in his right hand until make it to pieces, but the weak effort made him wince. Charlie examined curiously his hand and arm, trying to discover the source of his pain. He quickly found it. In his upper arm, there it was, a bullet hole in his suit. _Bitch._

It wasn't one of those eccentric camouflage suits he had imagined when he was younger. It was rather simple but at the same time, one of the most complex clothes he had worn in his life. It was made for an unknown material (at least, an unknown material for him, as in the Central all the departments kept his findings and secrets with great privacy). It embraced every muscle of his body as a second skin but protected him as an iron wall, not forgetting making him invisible in the shadows of the forest with its dark brown color.

_Protected him as an iron wall_. Well, obviously it hadn't protected him from her. It was no surprise, Charlie wasn't protected from her. He was vulnerable.

Not only Charlie was well aware of the sounds that his feet produced in contact with the ground but his breathing too. It was agitated due to the fierceness of their combat at distance but he knew that the single bullet that had broken through his skin was eating him from inside.

As he left the rests of the leaf fall destroyed from his hand, his eyes caught attention of a few droplets tainting of crimson red the covered ground. Most of eyes would have skipped that detail, but years of training have taught him well.

_Crimson red_. A shade so beautiful only could belong to someone worthy of its beauty.

In his stupor, Charlie hadn't realized the long distance he had walked from his initial position to that exact place. The droplets were only the sign that confirmed that she had being there and moved. A sign to make his work of finding her even easier.

He looked to the ground, this time with even more attention, to analyze the direction she had taken. The droplets guided Charlie towards a few trees whose roots and bases where hidden in bushes of chestnut brown, which made impossible to see if there was something (or rather someone) hidden in them.

As he approached the place, the red drops were more and more notorious in number and size. She had haltered for a moment.

When Charlie arrived to her refuge, he saw a big pool in the ground and how the leaves in the place were a mess, not forming the characteristic layer. She had fallen to the ground wounded and crawled.

His breathing became even more troubled. He would see her. This would end. He would see her for the last time in his life.

With strength it was unnecessary, Charlie tore away the bush branches that protected her.

There she was.

_Sniper Wolf._

Her porcelain skin, her fair complexion, her auburn hair, her pouty lips, her beautiful features, her doe eyes looking straight through his soul.

This would end. His mission would be accomplished.

His heart would stop racing every time she felt her near. His stomach wouldn't clench anymore as it had since the beginning of the day. Since the first shoot was hearted in this anonymous place.

This would end. His mission would be accomplished.

_To eliminate Sarah "Sniper" Wolf._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N:** Reviews are much appreciated, so if you have liked this story and want to know how this continues please, don't doubt to tell me.

I'm not ruled by reviews but you know they encourage us a lot in matters of updates.


End file.
